


Good times

by themegalosaurus



Series: SPN episode codas [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/pseuds/themegalosaurus
Summary: Coda to 13x23. Lucifer's dead.





	Good times

Sam’s worried about Dean, of course he is; he knows maybe better than anyone the giddy terror of riding backseat in your own skull, of watching your own hands to things you never asked of them. He’s worried about Dean, and Michael, and he knows they have work to do.

But Lucifer’s dead. He’s dead. Sam saw those wings. And so when they’re back at the Bunker, Jack patched up and in bed (”I love you,” Jack had said to him, and Sam can’t even hold the size of that), Sam goes to his own room and pulls off his boots, lies down on top of the blankets and sleeps sweet and dreamless, eight hours straight through.


End file.
